Automotive air conditioning systems typically use a so called HVAC case, which is basically a large, molded plastic box within which the heater core, evaporator core, and various flapper type doors are contained. The doors have rotating shafts that are captured between a pair of abutted housings that are assembled together to complete the case. In order to rotate freely, but without rattle, the cylindrical end portions of the shaft must be closely, but not tightly, captured between the housings. Conventionally, one half of the circumference of the shaft end is cradled in a close fitting notch formed in one housing, and the other half of its circumference is held down against the closed end of the notch by a blade carried by the other housing. Ideally, the blade holds the shaft end down in the notch closely, but not tightly. Because of tolerance variations inherent in both the manufacture and assembly of the two housings, which have inherent flex and bow, the blade and the closed end of the notch may either leave a clearance around the circumference of the shaft end, or close on it tightly. Clearance leads to rattle and noise, and too tight a fit may lead to binding.